Episode 5306 (24 June 2016)
Synopsis On the phone, Dot pleads with Ronnie to come to the Launderette. In No.27, Amy asks if she can stay the night at Roxy’s and Jack reluctantly agrees. She wants to take Hercules with her. Andy tells her he needs to be in his hutch. Andy explains that his sister used to keep rabbits. Ronnie leaves to see Dot where she is shown the newspaper cutting. Andy stays with baby Matthew as Jack helps Amy take her things to Roxy’s. Hercules is going too. Ronnie is shocked to discover that Dot found the newspaper cutting in Andy’s shirt and heads straight home. Ronnie is wary of Andy and puts Matthew in his cot upstairs. Ronnie confronts Andy with the newspaper cutting and asks him who he really is. Andy makes out that Ronnie is paranoid; he wanted to check her background before moving in. Andy manipulates the situation and Ronnie ends up apologising to him, but why did he focus on Danielle? Ronnie asks Andy to leave; moving him in was mistake. Andy accidentally says he misses Danielle too but quickly covers. Andy asks to borrow Ronnie’s mobile to call the B&B for a room. Whilst he goes upstairs Ronnie calls Jack form the land line and begs him to come home. Andy comes downstairs and pulls the phone lead out of the wall… Kyle comes out of the Beale’s restaurant kitchen with a giant Birthday cake covered in candles. Ian ushers him back in as Carmel isn’t there and tells him to blow the candles out until she’s ready. A confused Carmel stands outside the restaurant with Masood and Denise. Masood thinks that Denise has been coming on to him all day and can’t understand why Denise is telling him to go inside. Denise makes it clear that she was encouraging Masood to pursue Carmel. The penny drops and Masood heads back inside. Carmel tells Denise she’s not that desperate! They sit down for a bit outside and talk. Buster calls them back inside to carry on with the party. A tipsy Carmel stumbles on her way back inside. Carmel blows out the candles on her cake and it becomes increasingly obvious to everyone that Carmel is very drunk. Denise asks Buster to take Carmel home quietly. Denise covers for them and tells Kush to turn the music up. Carmel flirts with Buster as he walks her home. Once inside Carmel asks Buster to help pull her boots off... Ben and Paul find Jay in the Café and apologise to him for pretending to be Phil. Ben offers to lend Jay some money. Jay snaps and storms out. Jay’s heart drops when he walks in on Billy and Honey arguing and assumes it is to do with him. But Billy tells him it’s not and goes with Jay to the Vic. Mick’s hostility at the bar gets to Jay. Jay’s really down and can’t see a way out, he’s got no job and he thinks Honey and Billy have been gossiping about him. Billy tells him that some of the mums at school are cancelling play dates with Janet due to the situation. Billy reassures Jay that everything will blow over and to have some belief in himself. Jay cuts the conversation short and heads out of the Vic leaving Billy alone with the drinks. Roxy, Amy and Jack play at Roxy’s flat. They are interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door; it’s Jay. Jack leaves and heads to the Vic. Roxy tells Amy to wash her face and talks to Jay in the kitchen. Under their breath they discuss the drugs. Jay wants back in, he needs the money. Roxy tells him to leave it but he’s desperate. Roxy goes into her room and finds that Amy has been going through her things. Roxy calls for Amy to tidy up but then notices the bag of cocaine on the floor; it’s split open. Hercules’ lifeless body is next to it. Where is Amy? Sharon holds court in the Vic with Linda, Shirley and Babe. They are shocked when Sharon tells them the Cokers are going to charge £10k for Peggy’s funeral. Pam pops in for a quick drink with Paul but is shocked when Shirley berates her for ripping off the bereaved. Shirley’s confused when Pam tells her that the price is so high because of Babe. Pam leaves the Vic with Paul. Credits Category:2016 Episodes